


Slings and Arrows of Outrageous Fortune

by Ladybugbear2



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex's POV, Cat has a beef to pick with Kara, Established Relationship, F/F, It happens, Kara's in a healing coma, Kinda angsty tbh, married, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugbear2/pseuds/Ladybugbear2
Summary: Cat has had something to tell Kara for over a week and what does Kara do? She gets herself blown up. So now Cat gets to tell Kara her news. While Kara's in a healing coma.





	Slings and Arrows of Outrageous Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you thank you thank you to my two betas, ephemeralfangirl and agathasajax!!! Y'all are awesome thank you so so so much for making this readable.

Watching her sister-in-law stare at her sister in mounting horror was something Alex honestly hoped never to experience again. Kara was falling deeper into what Alex could only describe as a self-healing coma that could last from minutes to weeks to possibly even months. The look of horror on Cat’s face was terrible enough, the knowledge that Kara had gone into this fight without knowing the life changing news Cat had been trying to tell her for over a week, now that was something that genuinely cut her to the core. She started to step into the room, but was stopped by a broken voice. 

“Kara, I need you to wake up. Kara, I need you to wake up. Now. I can’t do this alone again. I can’t do this without you,” her body sagged and she put her head on Kara’s shoulder which was the only thing she could reach with the sun lamps surrounding the superhero. 

Alex stepped into the room, walked slowly over to Cat, and put her hand on her shoulder as lightly as possible, “Kara is going to wake up. She doesn’t have a choice. This is something she’s wanted her entire life. I know you guys didn’t plan it, but this is the best thing that’s ever happened to her. Next to you saving her from the registry. Just, tell her. She can hear you.” 

Cat’s head stayed where it had dropped, but she lifted her hand to cover Alex’s where it rested on her shoulder. Alex took that for what it was and left Cat to go back to her post. But she couldn’t bring herself to fully walk out. It felt too much like abandonment to leave the woman who she was beginning to view more as a sister than an intruder to face this fully alone. 

“Kara, you know I’ve been trying to tell you something for almost a week now. You know I had an appointment with Alex. I know you didn’t understand why I went to her. Or why I wanted you to keep working. You are far too inquisitive for your own good. I suppose that’s a draw. In this moment, though, I needed to go it alone.” 

“I had the night all planned out. I was going to tell you in one of those ways that you always coo over on your precious social media apps. Because I knew you would love it. I wanted to give you everything because I swear to every god out there I am never doing this ever again. Whatever wonky Kryptonian gene that did this is getting fixed. Or taken out. Or we are never having sex again. I am too damn old to be doing this in the first place.” she mused before shaking herself and restarting. “But then you got a call from Alex, and you went on your mission and you were gone. For a week, gone off to who knows where doing who knows what. And then you had to go and get yourself blown up.” She cut herself off again and seemed to steel herself before continuing again. 

“Kara, I’m pregnant. Alex explained it. She said it had something to do with the matrix and your biology realizing that it needed to procreate to save its kind. Something that it apparently could only do through the bond of marriage. Of course since you are the worst at making me melt cave and do nearly whatever you want, we went and did it properly for both cultures. I was recognized as a viable mate. Note that your sister genuinely called me a mate. So here we are. I’m in my late forties and I am going to have your child. You have no idea what I am going to do with Lois when I see her next. This was what I meant when I asked to be notified on Kryptonian biological processes.”

She sent a sharp look toward Alex before sniffling. Alex almost went back in at that, before thinking better of it. She valued her life too much to interrupt Cat’s speech. Especially after being lumped in the same category as Lois Lane. 

“God, Kara. Pregnant. Alex doesn’t think it will be as long as the regular human pregnancy. Maybe six months instead of nine. And considering the complete lack of a y chromosome, the baby will almost certainly be a girl. But that doesn’t change the fact that I’m pregnant. God, I’m glad I took that leave of absence. Can you imagine the press this would get? With any luck I’ll be able to lay low and stay at the beach house. Though, if you don’t wake up, it looks like I’ll be laying low and staying at the DEO” she took in a shaky breath. “Dammit Kara! Why did you have to do this?” 

Alex took that as her cue and she went back in and gathered Cat into her arms. A dangerous thing to do in normal times, downright idiotic now. But she knew that if she didn’t do something Cat would get herself too worked up, and she needed more than anything to make sure nothing happened to her sister’s tiny human. 

“Cat, I promise everything will be okay. Please, if you won’t go home and get some rest, go back to the sleeping quarters. There’s nothing more you can do right now and you need to sleep. Carter is getting worried, too. He knows something is going on with you other than that Kara’s been gone for too long.” 

Cat looked up sharply at that before sighing and letting herself relax into Alex’s hug. “Okay, I will go to the sleeping quarters that are still entirely subpar for my back. Especially now. And I’ll talk to Carter. Just, let me know if anything changes, please.” 

Alex quickly nodded before ushering Cat out of the room. This was going to be the longest healing coma she had ever had to endure. Her sister, her beloved sister, was going to be a mom, but instead of getting to enjoy that news with her wife, she was in a coma. Resigning herself to watch duty for the foreseeable future, she took up Cat’s post next to Kara and settled in for a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment this is a one-shot. But who knows. If anyone has ideas on how to continue this, or if y'all want it from Kara's POV, cause she can totally hear Cat, let me know. My tumblr is @elizadunc if y'all wanna say hi :).


End file.
